My Style
by Chaotic Heartless
Summary: TifaXRiku It was proper manners to help someone out, wasn't it? There wasn't anything wrong with looking, either, right?


A TifaXRiku for _always-kh_ in thanks for being my current beta reader.

If you have an idea for a oneshot/drabble you want me to write, send me a line. I can't promise it'll be done, but if it perks my interest you might just be in luck.  
I have a Demari/Clouffie coming up oneshot coming up after this, so stay tuned if you like any of those couples.

* * *

"Does your back hurt?"

Tifa ignored the question as she stretched quietly, placing her hands on her hips as she attempted to stretch out her sore back. She felt it crack and smiled to herself quietly. Radiant Garden was beautiful today and she let the smile stay on her lips as the sun danced across her face. In the background, she heard the sounds of machinery, birds and even the sound of the locals moving around and enjoying the gorgeous weather.

Not everyone was local today- Sora had decided to come back and visit, bringing with him his friends. Kairi was currently holding hands with the boy, Tifa was sure. Tifa was glad for the youth; glad that Kairi had found love and had love had found her back. Tifa was not so lucky, and thus found a hole in her heart that she tried to mend by training almost constantly.

Her fists could cause earthquakes for a reason.

But Sora had also brought his other friend, Riku. This brought her back to the question she was ignoring in the first place. She felt bad for the boy considering that his two best friends had hooked up and left him as a third wheel, but she did not feel bad enough to entertain the child, as she already had to deal with Yuffie living in the same _building_ as her.

She couldn't tell if his voice was general concern or mischief, anyway. Stretching back onto her right heel she flexed her left foot, she felt her thigh and gluts twinge. After a half minute she switched sides, her soft, black bangs falling into her gaze. In the corner of her eyes she saw Riku leaning up against the nearby wall, watching her with those eyes that were way too dangerous for someone so young. Doing her best to ignore him she moved out into perfect splits.

Riku was patient; his journey through the worlds had thought him that much.

Tifa swung her legs in front of her before she stood up straight, feeling and hearing her back crack, painfully this time. She covered up her wince by stretching out her shoulders, but she couldn't cover up the sound of Riku's laughter. She narrowed her eyebrows and made a face, but said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." She continued to ignore him. Riku was used to this. Every time that the three of them visited, he always went and found her, and then usually spent the rest of his timein Radiant Garden following her around. She was _hot_ and he appreciated it, a lot. He also had a thing for older women, something about more experience. "You don't have to be such a hard ass about it."

Tifa threw a couple of slow punches to continue getting warmed up, still ignoring him. He unnerved her- his hair, the way he acted, his history with darkness… He seemed and smelled like a younger version of Sephiroth. 'He isn't,' her mind protested in his defense as she threw a hey maker, before throwing a round house kick with strain, her back pulling on her with each movement she made. 'He did what he did to save the lives of his friends… But he came back to the light for them, too.' Tifa gritted her teeth together before letting her arms fall to her sides in frustration. Her mind was too loud with him around.

"Yes, it does." She finally responded back, lifting her arms back up into a fighting stance before throwing a couple more punches. She heard Riku approach her from behind and threw a back kick suddenly, causing him to lean back barely as she almost connected. She turned to face him and watched him raise his hands in mock surrender.

"I _felt_ the wind from that one," Riku let a lopsided grin come to his lips; one that she had to admit was kind of cute. _Cute_ being the _keyword_. He wasn't hot, or attractive. He was a kid to her, she was just admiring him. Nothing about attraction was involved here, none whatsoever. "You keep getting closer and closer to hitting me."

"Maybe you should take that as a sign." Tifa half joked as she threw her arms over her head and stretched, completely missing Riku's lustful look and lick of the lips. Letting her arms fall down, she eyed the boy suspiciously as he stepped up next to her suddenly. He placed one hand on her back and another on her left shoulder, causing her to raise her right hand into a fist.

"Wait, wait!" Riku cried before she could punch him across the jaw. "Don't knock my head off, just relax, breath." He advised and Tifa found herself reluctantly following his advice. He stepped behind her and placed one, cool hand against her lower back and gripped her shoulder with his free hand. "I need you to trust me and relax," when she complied, he continued. "Push against me, Tifa."

She found herself doing what she was told, from a child no less.

He pushed against her and Tifa suddenly felt her back suddenly crack after he pushed his hands into her back sharply. "Hmhmmm," she murmured to herself pleasently, stretching her arms over her head as she felt her back already relaxing. Somehow he had removed the tension and she felt fine, beyond fine in fact, great even. She couldn't believe it, and as Riku stepped in front of her she smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Riku."

He grinned at her for using his name, turning as he began walking away with a spring in his step. Confused suddenly, she decided to ask him something. "How did you know my back hurt in the first place?" she placed a fist on her hip as she cocked her head to the side, hair swishing as it followed.

Riku stopped and half turned to face her, a very mischievous smirk on his lips. With twinkling eyes he spoke. "Have you _ever_ looked in the mirror? With a rack like that I'm surprised you can even _stand._ I'm not complaining thou-" the look of utter lust on his features was silence by the look of pure rage that covered Tifa's face. Laughing nervously he took off, fleeing wisely from the older woman.

Tifa had found a new punching bag.

* * *

Enjoy.  
Does anyone like this couple, anyway? Lemme know.

~ Sponge.


End file.
